Вживание
Вживание, погружение или иммерсия (от ) — состояние игрока, когда он "сливается с персонажем". В данном состоянии игрок действует исключительно в рамках роли, не руководствуясь никакими метаигровыми соображениями; он принимает решения за персонажа исходя из собственной способности чувствовать его ментальную модель. Мысли, желания и эмоции игрока в этот момент полностью совпадают с мыслями, желаниями и эмоциями персонажа. Проблема определения Неоднократно отмечалось, что под словом «погружение» разные люди понимают разные вещиСм. M. Holter Stop saying «Immersion»! // J. Donnis, M. Gade, L. Thorup (eds.) Lifelike. Cøpenhavn: Projektgruppe KP07, 2007, pp. 19-22, где разбираются разные понимания того, что составляет суть погружения, а также приводятся разные мнения по поводу того, что в игре помогает, а что мешает погружению.. Рон Эдвардс однажды даже заметил, что термин immersion широко используется в качестве синонима для всего, что говорящему нравится в игреRon Edwards: Immersion has shown itself, over and over, to be a synonym for whatever the speaker values during role-playing. http://www.indie-rpgs.com/forum/index.php?topic=4640.msg46210#msg46210. Указывая на невозможность определить иммерсию формально, Forge Provisional Glossary утверждает, что: : Этот термин не имеет четкого определения. Помимо прочего, он используется для обозначения: (a) безраздельного внимания к совместному воображаемому пространству (SIS), (b) отсутствие открытых проявлений социального контракта и творческого замысла, © прочное отождествление себя со своим воображаемым персонажем.http://indie-rpgs.com/_articles/glossary.html Общее определение погружения оказывается затруднительным не только в ролевых играх, но и в такой более разработанной области, как проблематика виртуальной реальности''«Immersion… is a complex and elusive phenomenon»''. M. Heim. Virtual Realism. NY: Oxford University Press, 1998, p. 19.. Подобное положение дел связано как с тем, что вживание в персонажа является субьективным чувственным переживанием, которое трудно передать словами, так и с тем, что для разных игроков разные игровые приёмы и техники выступают как катализаторы/ингибиторы вживания. Так, например, сложная механика боя, включающая в себя зональные попадания и большое количество модификаторов, может мешать игроку почувствовать себя «в шкуре» персонажа, отвлекая его внимание на расчёты. В то же время другому игроку она, наоборот, может помогать ощущать себя на месте персонажа благодаря «реализму» и детальности — особенно если этот игрок хорошо владеет устным счётом и может производить все игромеханические расчёты как бы «на задворках сознания», не фокусируя на них внимание. Таким образом, само использование термина «вживание» и его синонимов в дискуссии является потенциально опасным. С одной стороны, много споров и непонимания возникает из-за того, что собеседники вкладывают разное содержание в одни и те же термины. С другой стороны, вполне возможна ситуация, когда игроки, знакомясь, узнают, что все они больше всего в игре ценят «погружение», и с воодушевлением садятся вместе играть — однако за игровым столом неожиданно выясняется принципиальная разница вкусов и подходов. Иммерсионизм Комплекс игровых практик и/или идентичностей, так или иначе связанных с погружением (в любом его понимании) известен под названием иммерсионизма. Вживание с точки зрения различных ролевых теорий Теория разъёмов Мойры Тёркингтон Наибольшего внимания феномен погружения удостоился в рамках «теории разъёмов», сформулированной канадской независимой разработчицей настольных ролевых игр Мойрой Тёркингтон в ряде он-лайновых публикаций, в основном в её блоге Sin Aesthetics. Вживание с точки зрения Туркусской школы Туркусская школа ролевых игр (The Turku School of Roleplaying) объединяет преимущественно финских ролевиков, основные интересы которых лежат скорее в области LARP, нежели настольных ролевых игр. В рамках этой школы сам процесс ролевой игры определяется через вживание (фин. eläytyminen): : Ролевая игра — это вживание (eläytyminen) во внешнее сознание (персонаж) и взаимодействие с его окружениемM. Pohjola The Manifesto of the Turku School, 3rd Edition, 1999.. Апологеты туркусской школы называют свой подход, в рамках которого переживание отождествления себя с персонажем провозглашается главной целью игры, «эляютюизмом» (eläytyjist) и противопоставляют его другим подходам — геймизму, драматизму и симуляционизму. Последние соответствуют не столько творческим замыслам в рамках Большой Модели, сколько трём типам игроков в рамках Трёхчастной модели или трём основным подходам к игре в ранних версиях теории GNS. При этом если по отношению к геймизму и драматизму туркуссцы находятся в жёсткой оппозиции, то симуляционизм они считают в чём-то близким к эляютюизму. Вживание в рамках Большой Модели Вопрос о месте вживания в рамках понятийного аппарата Большой Модели поднимался неоднократно, чаще всего — в связи с вопросом о том, как именно описывать в терминах творческих замыслов игровую практику той или иной группы ролевиков, объявляющих себя «иммерсионистами». Винсент Бейкер считает иммерсионизм в рамках Большой Модели набором игровых техник, который можно использовать с любой агендой при условии правильного построения игры.http://forum.rpg.net/showthread.php?t=258448 пост от 04-18-2006, 09:02 Рон Эдвардс характеризует ощущение единства с персонажем как один из видов «отдачи», получаемых игроком в процессе игрыhttp://www.indie-rpgs.com/forum/index.php?topic=25417.msg245420#msg245420. Это ощущение возникает тогда, когда некоторый набор игровых техник (не являющийся единственно возможным или единственно правильным) успешно работает на удовлетворение творческой агенды. Подобный эффект возможен при любой агенде, вопрос в том, какие техники используются. Таким образом, погружение не является целью игры: оно лишь сопутствует достижению цели (входящей в творческую агенду). Эдвардс подчёркивает, что эффект погружения возникает не сам собой, но как эмоциональная отдача от игрового процесса. Он сравнивает проводимое в некоторых игровых текстах отождествление игрового процесса с вживанием в персонажа (см. цитату из Манифеста Туркусской школы выше), с рекомендацией начинать половой акт с оргазма. Примечания Категория:Ролевой процесс